Maccer
Maccer (born 1965 in Salford, England) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as a supporting character. Maccer is the lead singer of The Gurning Chimps. and is on his first tour of America. He was voiced by Shaun Ryder. "Maccer" maintains an actual website, http://www.maccer.net. Background Born in Salford in 1965, Maccer broke onto the music scene in an unstated year. He became notorious for his hard partying lifestyle and breaking musical taboos. He became the lead singer of a band called The Gurning Chimps, and invented the musical style called "EXTREMELY BAGGY". These abuses contributed to a stuttering voice and hypersexuality in the form of compulsive masturbation. Events of GTA San Andreas Under the management of Kent Paul, the Chimps left England in 1992 for their first tour of America. While in Bone County, San Andreas, Kent Paul took Maccer and the rest of the Gurning Chimps on a "peyote safari" supplied by The Truth. When The Truth came to the next morning, he was in a bathhouse in Los Santos with the Chimps nowhere to be found. He enlisted the help of Carl Johnson, who drove to the desert where they'd last been seen, but found only Paul and Maccer, who were in trouble with some local snake farmers. The farmers presumably killed the other band members; Paul said that "drummers and keyboardists are ten-a-penny anyway" and showed no concern over them. Maccer and Paul continued to follow Carl around, and when he ended up getting involved with Ken Rosenberg and the Mafia, Paul and Maccer were seized by the Leone Family as bargaining chips under the orders of Salvatore Leone. Carl eventually managed to smuggle Paul and Maccer, along with Rosenberg, out of Las Venturas and back to Los Santos, where they stayed for some time in Madd Dogg's Crib. Post-''San Andreas'' Five months after the events of GTASA, the other members of The Gurning Chimps were found. Kent Paul tried to claim that they'd never been missing and were just "on break". The Gurning Chimps then embarked on a world tour. Maccer was banned from Australia , and went into rehab using the Epsilon Program . After his rehab, a long series of legal battles interrupted his career. As of 2004 he was planning a comeback tour. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Don Peyote *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *Riot *End of the Line Trivia *During the mission Don Peyote if the player waits long enough Maccer will say he has to use the bathroom, and will then get out and urinate. A small animation will be shown before he gets back in the car. If the player decides to not to stop, Maccer will instead pee in the car, resulting in a very different series of conversation between him and Kent Paul Gallery Image:Maccer-GTASA2.png|The censored animation of Maccer urinating. GTA SA Maccer Art Work.jpg|Maccer Art Work References de:Maccer es:Maccer pl:Maccer tr:Maccer Maccer Maccer